The T lymphocyte Biology Unit was created in July of 2012, and in the past month I have worked to set up the lab. I have staffed the unit with a laboratory technician and a post-doctoral Intramural Training Award visiting fellow. I have also equipped the BSL2 and BSL3 laboratory spaces with all the necessary instrumentation. I have also written and submitted an Animal Study Proposal that accounts for all of our planned studies, and submitted HPRD documents for each of the pathogens our lab will store and use in exeriments. We expect that we will be able to begin work within the next few weeks once formal approval by the IACUC is granted.